La luz del mundo
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Una antigua profecía va a ser cumplida. El nombre de Uzumaki Naruto será dado a conocer. Cuando la desesperanza y el dolor azoten al mundo la luz surgirá y todos unidos contra el mal pelearán.


_**Disclaimer:**____Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto aunque muy pronto tal vez eso cambie Muajajajaja._

**_-_-_-_-**_**LA LUZ DEL MUNDO**_**-_-_-_-_**

Jiraiya estaba a punto de hacer que Naruto firmara el contrato de los sapos cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-_**No seas imprudente Jiraiya**_ -Le dijo una voz muy grave.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Jiraiya colocándose en pose de batalla.

-_**Yo soy Kyuubi la legendaria reina de los bijuus**_-Habló de nuevo la voz y entonces el gama Sanin se dio cuenta que la voz provenía del rubio.

—P-pero ¿C-cómo?—Intentó preguntar entre tartamudeos.

—_**En este momento no puedo explicarlo, toca la cabeza del cachorro**_—Ordenó y Jiraiya aun asustado así lo hizo. De repente todo cambió de forma y se encontró en un lugar húmedo como si fuera una alcantarilla y siguiendo un impulso comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar desconocido, hasta que llegó a una reja enorme y con un papel en medio con el Kanji de 'sello'.

—_**Escucha no tenemos mucho tiempo así que pon atención. El motivo por el cual puedo hablarte a través del cuerpo del chico es porque durante los últimos 12 años yo he estado conteniendo su poder. Miras toda el agua que hay aquí… pues ese es su poder**_—Jiraiya se sorprendió inmensamente con eso pero no le tomó importancia.

—_**Al principio cuando llegué, creí que eso era porque estaba en su estómago. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta de algo que me sorprendió muchísimo. Pude apreciar como cuando el chico moldeaba chakra el agua se separaba en diversas corrientes y tomaba distintos colores, incluso la que está debajo de mí y toda ella se dividía en varios colores. Rojo, que era mi poder; Blanco, que era elemento viento; Gris, que era elemento rayo; Azul, elemento agua; Café, elemento tierra; amarillo, negro, morado, naranja y verde de los cuales desconozco su significado**_—Ante esta confesión Jiraiya estaba realmente impresionado, iba a comentar algo pero una mirada de la bijuu bastó para que no hiciera comentario alguno.

—_**Esto era demasiado para el chico, ya que estaba muy débil, por lo cual me vi forzada a actuar y así mi poder se convirtió en un control para los demás sólo dejando pasar mi poder y el blanco que eran los más estables. No te voy a negar que mi propósito en ese momento era mantener débil al muchacho para después poderlo controlar, pero las cosas no salieron como me lo esperaba. El niño estaba totalmente descuidado y no había nadie que le pudiera poner un sello de contención de Chakra, de hecho nadie más lo sabía y no había forma de que yo lo dijera hasta ahora. Con el paso del tiempo el poder fue haciendo una brecha en el sello y así se formó un vínculo entre nosotros, en ese momento me di cuenta que no podía controlar al muchacho porque el sello lo impedía pero aun así tenía acceso a sus memorias y podía hablar con él, así que mientras él dormía yo podía ver sus recuerdos, pero cuando llegaba a algunos en los que estuvo al borde de la muerte el morado comenzaba a querer salir; aun desconozco cuales son estos Chakras pero sé que algo tienen que ver con sus invocaciones**_—Habló la Bijuu. Lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta es que durante su charla el poder verde estaba intentando salir y cuando la Bijuu se dio cuenta fue muy tarde.

—_**Jiraiya. Necesito que salgas ¡Ahora!**_—Y se perdió la conexión mientras la bijuu trataba de contener el poder.

—Aun no puedo creerlo—murmuró Jiraiya mientras volvía a recoger su pergamino. Naruto aún estaba inconsciente y la verdad pensaba que iba a tardar así.

—_**Ya puedes volver**_—Habló la bijuu a través de Naruto y Jiraiya tocó otra vez la cabeza de Naruto. Apareciendo enfrente de la bijuu.

—Podías hacer que apareciera aquí y aun así me hiciste caminar—Reclamó el peliblanco.

—_**Necesitaba que supieras las dimensiones del poder**_—Se justificó la bijuu—_**No sé por qué ocurrió eso, aunque es necesario que hagas algo. Necesito que convoques al sabio sapo y a su esposa**_—Jiraiya así lo hizo y en dos bolas de humo aparecieron los antes mencionados.

—Jiraiya-chan ¿En dónde estamos?—Preguntó la rana.

— ¿Para qué nos necesitas?— Y en ese momento vieron a la bijuu.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Preguntaron los dos.

—_**Si me dejan explicar lo entenderán. El caso es que pedí que los convocaran porque necesito saber acerca de la profecía entregada a los sapos por Rikudo sennin**_—Habló la zorra.

—Es imposible que tu tengas acceso a tal información—Habló la rana con enojo.

—_**Escuchen, esto es de vital importancia. Necesito saber acerca de la profecía de la luz del mundo. Lo único que sé es que habla de alguien con mucho poder el cual es capaz de invocar varios Clanes**_—Habló de nuevo la bijuu.

—No creerás que…—Preguntó Jiraiya asombrado. Y los sapos aun confundidos intercambiaban miradas entre su invocador y la zorra.

— ¿Me podrían decir que está pasando?—Preguntó Fukasaku en tono calmado.

—_**Creo que mi carcelero es aquel de la profecía**_— Explicó la zorra.

—Es imposible—Exclamaron los dos sapos asombrados.

—Muy bien te la diré—Dijo la rana

"_De sangre noble pero humilde cuna. Por sus venas corre el legado de sabios, genios, guerreros y leyendas._

_Conocedor del dolor y la soledad, aislado por errores de los demás._

_A los nueve reunirá y de todos aprenderá. Un gran poder oculto en su ser cuando se le necesite surgirá._

_De grandes proezas es capaz con su determinación y más. Con su esfuerzo y determinación a sus aliados inspirará._

_Un antiguo y poderoso enemigo oculto entre las sombras las luces del mundo opacará. La desesperanza y el dolor azotarán y cuando todo se crea perdido él surgirá y su luz será tan fuerte que cegará._

_Ningún rencor jamás guardará y a todos sin discriminación protegerá y, aunque con todas sus fuerzas lo intentará, el mal jamás lo tentará._

_Los místicos clanes de invocación se unirán y a su lado pelearán._

_El heredero como ningún otro las artes de la batalla dominará y aquellos que a su lado peleen no perderán._"

—_**Ahora no tengo ninguna duda, Naruto Uzumaki es aquel del que habla esa profecía**_—dijo la zorra con emoción contenida.

—Sí pero Rikudo jamás dijo el final ya que no estaba decidido, que aún habían detalles que podían influir—replicó el sapo.

—Además está lo que nos dijo acerca de que ese guerrero tendría sus ojos—dijo la rana.

—_**El cachorro tiene sus ojos, sus verdaderos ojos eran tan azules como el cielo mismo pero cuando tenía activado el Rinnegan eran de otra forma. Además que ese cachorro tiene la oportunidad de despertar el Rinnegan**_—informó la bijuu.

—Eso es imposible—exclamaron impactados.

—_Lo que ella dice es verdad_—Habló una voz de hombre y todos voltearon a ver a la dirección en que provenía la voz.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaron con cautela.

—_Kuchiki Byakuya, cegador de almas al servicio de Shinigami-sama_— Se presentó con una reverencia. Era un hombre de alrededor de 26 años con ojos azules y un peinado como de rastas.

— _**¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?**_ —-cuestionó la bijuu

—_Shinigami-sama me ha enviado y por el momento no puedo decirles mucho más. Estoy aquí porque es necesario presentarme con mis futuros compañeros de batalla_—les contestó.

—_**Así que él también sabía de esto**_—dedujo la bijuu.

—_Desde el momento en que fue convocado para completar el sello_—les explicó.

—_**Y si él lo sabía algo debió haber hecho, después de todo no soporta "quedarse fuera de la diversión" así que tu presencia aquí está conectada a lo que sea que haya hecho**_—dedujo la zorra.

—_Nada mal_-la alabó el cegador —_El tiempo que pasaste en compañía de Amaterasu-sama no fue en vano_—continuó.

— ¿A qué se refieren con que el chico tiene la oportunidad de despertar el Rinnegan? —Cuestionó Jiraiya.

—_Minato Namikaze era un huérfano del clan Senju. Kushina Uzumaki tenía sangre Uzumaki y Uchiha corriendo por sus venas, y debido a la presencia de Kyuubi se ha incrementado la fuerza de esos genes ya que reaccionan al poder de Rikudo que hay en ella y si mal no recuerdo Hana Hyuuga le donó sangre cuando lo rescató hace algún tiempo de la muerte_—explicó el cegador.

—_**Recuerdo ese día… Esa vez el Chakra morado intentó salir y me costó mucho esfuerzo controlarlo porque el cachorro estaba muy débil y no podía hacer nada por salvarlo si ella no hubiera estado ahí no sé qué habría pasado**_—narró la Kyuubi.

—Yo creí que Nagato era el de la profecía—Habló Jiraiya.

—_Él es parte de la profecía al igual que todos nosotros pero el chico del que habla es de Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, no sabemos cuándo surgirá el enemigo o si es que ya surgió pero lo que sí sabemos es que tienen que entrenarlo en todo lo que puedan, se me ha acabado el tiempo_— Les informó el cegador y después se desvaneció.

—Creo que hay ciertas cosas respecto a él que tengo que reconsiderar—Dijo Jiraiya—Así que él no podrá firmar el contrato con los sapos—Dijo con un suspiro el peliblanco.

—No él no puede firmar _ese_ contrato pero en cuanto supimos de la profecía los clanes legendarios firmamos un pacto y así se creó el contrato de los míticos clanes, sin embargo el chico debe pasar una prueba y no creo que esté listo todavía—Habló el sabio sapo.

—_**Una vez que mis sospechas han sido confirmadas debo ponerme manos a la obra**_—Habló inconscientemente la zorra.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? — Le cuestionó el sabio sapo.

—_**Fukasaku-sama parece que se ha olvidado de nuestra participación en la profecía**_—Habló la Bijuu refiriéndose a las demás bestias con cola.

— ¿Entonces lo entrenarás? — Preguntó impactado.

—_**Que yo tenga conflictos con los humanos ambiciosos no quiere decir que falte a mi palabra. Yo le prometí a Rikudo junto con mis hermanos enseñarle todo lo que pudiéramos. Y ha llegado la hora de la 2° reunión de los Bijuus y mi Jinchuuriki no debe ser el más débil, no lo permitiré**_—Contestó con determinación.

—y ¿Cómo le enseñarás si no dispones de mucho tiempo? — Preguntó el albo.

—_**Los conocimientos que le voy a transmitir son meramente intelectuales y además aquí el tiempo transcurre de otra forma por lo cual se me facilitará. Además dentro de una semana el sello se va a volver a aflojar y voy a poder hacer algo respecto a su físico**_—Explicó la Bijuu.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia en el correr del tiempo?—preguntó Jiraiya.

—_**Creo que tres años hacen una noche**_—Contestó con tranquilidad y el pervertido se impactó.

—_**Ahora entiendes por qué no me gusta estar encerrada, el tiempo se me hace eterno**_—Explicó la zorra.

—Ya deja de quejarte, parece que fueras una niña haciendo una rabieta—Le reprendió la rana.

—_**Sí claro, como tú no has pasado encerrada una eternidad por los crímenes de alguien más**_—Habló la Bijuu sin pensar y diciendo de más.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Preguntó Fukasaku.

—_**No es algo que sea de su incumbencia y ahora retírense que necesito descansar**_—Les dijo y después les dio la espalda y se acomodó para descansar. Los dos sapos desaparecieron en bolas de humo y Jiraiya desapareció del plano mental de Naruto pero en la mente de todos quedaron las palabras de la Bijuu porque coincidían con una parte de la profecía.

-Todo esto es muy agotador, necesito descansar. Tal vez pueda ir a recolectar información-Habló para después dejar salir una risa pervertida y salir corriendo hacia las aguas termales dejando al rubio ojiazul botado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Algunas horas después nuestro rubio favorito se despertó en un claro en medio de la nada y sin tener idea de donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Y ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY?-Exclamó asustado al final. Lo único que recordaba es que el Ero-senin le iba a enseñar una técnica especial y muy poderosa. Desconcertado decidió aparecer en su paisaje mental.

-_**Hola de nuevo Naruto-kun**_-lo saludó su inquilina con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Cuestionó con algo de irritación

-_**¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun?**_-le preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sé que algo tienes que ver-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos –Y como confío en ti y sé que no ocultarías nada que me hiciera daño no te voy a preguntar nada-Le dijo con confianza.

-_**Bueno, tengo una proposición que hacerte**_-Le dijo con voz seria (La cual no usaba a menos que fuera algo muy importante).

-¿cuál es?- Cuestionó intrigado.

-_**Por razones que no te voy a contar aún. Ocurrirá la 2° reunión de los bijuus y no puedo dejar que mi Jinchuuriki sea el más débil**_-Le explicó

-Y ¿cuál es la proposición?-Cuestionó aun más intrigado.

-_**Dentro de una semana te voy a empezar a entrenar**_-El rubio empezó a celebrar –_**Pero debes prometerme que no vas a usar nada de eso en la segunda ronda de los exámenes chuunin**_-El rubio dejó de celebrar ante esto. –_**A menos que sea una cuestión de vida o muerte**_ _como que mi lindo hermanito menor trate de matarte_- Dijo susurrando esto último.

-Está bien. Ahora me iré a descansar ya que mi maestro no está-Dijo con resignación.

_**-Está bien, nos vemos luego Naruto-kun**_-Se despidió la bijuu. Y después el rubio desapareció de su subconciente.

Una vez fuera de su mente el rubio arrancó a correr con velocidad con rumbo a su departamento a descansar. Aún ignorante del futuro que le espera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de mi más reciente producción. Como verán ni aunque esté castigada las ideas dejan de fluir. El capítulo de Shishō lo voy a subir mañana o pasado.**

**Estoy muy emocionada!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
